A mi favor
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kelly animadora y cantante que hinoptiza a todos en especial a Blaire
1. Ojos de color Miel

Capitulo 1 "A mi favor"

Kelly

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que se puede remediar con una aspirina, así que me la tome, me metí a bañar porque Quinn y Santana pasan por mí en media hora, sí que me daba tiempo, para arreglarme, al salir de la ducha me puse dos cremas que son comunes de mi, después me vestí con mi uniforme de las animadoras, a si para no despeinarme cuando me ponga el uniforme, ya que el uniforme estaba sobre mi cuerpo, me empecé a peinar de mi coleta, y me hice mi rizo ya que era común de las animadoras.

Después de que me arregle me baje a desayunar, me pase a la cocina a saludar a mi familia, en la estufa estaba parada enfrente Carol, estaba mi papa en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, a si que los salude a ambos con un beso y un BUENOS DIAS, me pase al comedor, y me senté enfrente de Finn.

Buenos días- salude a Finn con un abrazo

Buenos días- me respondió con la boca llena

Dios Finn que te he dicho mastica primero y después habla- fruncí el ceño

Lo siento- trago el bocado

Y porque estas con esa cara- hable

Pues porque ayer los hombres se te quedaban viendo ayer los hombres mientras ensayabas con las animadoras- respondió molesto Finn

Ay, hermano, ya te dije que ni te preocuparas por los hombres

Me lo prometes- levanto su dedo meñique

Te lo prometo- enrede su dedo con el mío

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió en silencio a los 15 minutos llego Quinn con una sonrisa en la cara, y saludo a todos, y a los pocos minutos llego santana tan sarcástica como siempre, y nos marchamos a la escuela, eran las 7:35, lo cual significaba una cosa, ERA LA ENTRADA DE DALTON

Odio a esas niñas mimadas- escupió las palabras Santana

Yo también- la apoye

Tranquilas niñas, solo paran el trafico 10 minutos y vamos puntuales a la casa- nos tranquilizo Quinn

Está bien, pero esa niña no está nada mal- señalo a una chica rubia, que caminaba alado de una chica morena más baja que ella

¡Santana¡- dijimos al unisonó Quinn y yo

Pues que, lo puedo guardar en la escuela, pero fuera de ella soy lo que soy, y no cambiare- se encogió de hombros Santana

Si, lo sabemos, pero alguien te puede escuchar- dije buscando alguien que nos conociera

Ay cálmate Kelly, además es algo inofensivo no?

Si claro, y además tu estas obsesionada con las rubias- resople

Si, Santana, no te pueden gustar las morenas o algo a si- respondió Quinn en el asiento trasero

No, además Quinn contigo no tengo nada, pero también me gustan las castañas, pero tranquila Quinn, Rachel no me gusta

Cállate- Quinn le pago en el brazo

No, Santana no eres mi tipo- dijo Kelly con una risa

Pues al fin de acabo no quería- acelero el carro

Y que Kelly, alguien ya llego a tu corazoncito-Dijo Quinn alzando ambas cejas

No como ella- respondí con un susurro

Después de ahí era puro silencio, me voltee a ver la ventana y en el camino al cruzarme en la entrada de Dalton, em cruce con una mirada la más linda desde bueno el caso es de que tenía los ojos color miel hipnotizan tés, me quede viendo, hasta que Santana Arranco y ya no la vi, A LA MEJOR ME ESTARE ENAMORANDO, pero como ella no hay nadie.

Blaire

Me desperté, por el sonido de mi teléfono, conteste y vi que era Nicki, me dijo que iba a pasar por mí en 20 minutos, así que me decidí arreglar lo más rápido que pude y controlar los chinos necios que tengo, me baje a desayunar, ya que mis papas no están mi papa se fue a California a firmar unos contratos, y mi mama bueno ella solo se desaparece.

A los 5 minutos marco otra vez Nicki, diciéndome de que tuvo un problema que no podía venir por mí, pero no era problema, porque todavía faltaban 20 minutos para la entrada, y 10 minutos para que paren el trafico para pasar, así que me Salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar.

Al caminar me encontré con Jena, y nos encaminamos estábamos hablando de las silbadoras y su futuro en las seccionales, pero no teníamos problema porque era una escuela de ancianos y la escuela de WMHS he escuchado de ella, pero solo es famosa por las animadoras, a si que también creo que tampoco tenemos problemas, y entonces llegamos a tiempo, el trafico ya estaba parados y faltaban otros 5 minutos para que avanzara, a si que Jena y yo cruzamos, al voltear la vista me pare en un carro que me llamo la atención que venían 3 mujeres con un traje de animadoras y que estaban peleando o algo así, me llamo atención una al respecto, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos de color azul.

El policía que estaba a cargo hizo a avanzar el tráfico y me cruce con su mirada hasta que Jena me llamo la atención.

Hey Blaire estas bien- me dijo Jena

Si claro solo que me entretuve- sacudí mi cabeza

Ok, entonces que canción cantaras- me pregunto Jena

Oh si claro pensaba en Teenage Dream- me encogí de hombros+

Canción perfecta- estaba saltando- pero luego me dices bien porque hay que entrar a clases

Voltee con la esperanza de encontrarme con ese Beatle color Rosa, pero nada t me metí a la institución

Kelly

No me podía quitar de la cabeza esos ojos de color Miel, estaba en la práctica de las animadoras y no ponía atención, ya me iba a caer de la pirámide.

Porcelana- escuche a la entrenadora Sue gritarme

Que paso entrenadora- pregunte

Te sientes bien- me pregunto la entrenadora

Si entrenadora, si es todo me retiro- señalo a los vestidores

No, espera quería decirte algo importante- me dijo la entrenadora

Si que paso- fruncí el ceño

Am, este fin de semana es el concurso del club- me pregunto la entrenadora

Si porque- pregunte

Nada más, te puedes retirar- me respondió

Ok. Con eso me retire

Me adentre a los vestidores y me cambie por el uniforme de entrenamiento por el de diario. Era hora del club y yo con mis discusiones de siempre con Rachel, de que ella quiere los solos, pero al fin de a cabo em señor Shue me los da a mi, me toca cantar Defining Gravity, me emociona esa canción porque tiene un Fa alto, y terminaremos con un clásico Don't Stop Beliveng, la cual era solista junto a mi hermano Finn, por eso Rachel quería el solo para cantarla con el.

Muy bien nos vemos mañana para el ensayo se pueden retirar, am Quinn y Kelly se pueden quedar?- nos pregunto el señor Shue

Solo fruncimos el ceño y nos paramos justo donde estaba Shue-

Que paso- preguntamos las dos

Am quiero que vallan a Dalton- nos respondió

Para que- ambas fruncimos el ceño

Pues quiero que investigan mas la competencia

Am enserio- Respondimos ambas

Si, mañana las quiero a primera hora, ahora se pueden retira.

Eso no sabía que me cambia el destino.


	2. Una pequeña visita

Capitulo 2 "Una pequeña visita"

Kelly

Amaneció con una extraña sensación porque Shue las mando a espiar a la competencia, al fin lo tenía que hacer, las silbadoras, casi no se había hablar de ellas, es un poco difícil saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Blaire.

Me desperté con una extraña sensación, la verdad es que sentía algo en mi estomago, algo inexplicable, la verdad no quería saber nada, solo centrarme en la competencia que teníamos este sábado, ya que a mí me tocaba el solo, era demasiado predicador que me lo dieran a mí, el año pasado ni siquiera calificamos a las regionales, este año si, y vamos a las nacionales.

Una voz muy conocida interrumpe mis pensamientos

"Hey Blaire, estas lista" me pregunto Jena

"Que, o si, claro vámonos que se nos está haciendo algo tarde" respondió esta con una sonrisa.

En el camino Jena no dejaba de hablar, pero Blaire no le ponía atención, solo estaba ocupada en pensar, sobre lo que hará con él solo, no lo quiere arruinar y que todas las Silbadoras se fueran en su contra, tenía miedo de que si fallaba todos de rieran de ella.

Kelly

Entramos a la sala de coro, Quinn y yo ya estábamos a las 7:00 de la mañana en la sala, a los pocos minutos entro Shue y nos sonrió.

"Qué bueno que están aquí" Shue respondió "Empezaremos con el plan" Saco unas hojas "Ok, aurita es entrada de las silbadoras, ya que ensayan cuando nadie este, a si que vamos a hacer esto, Kelly tu entraras por las puertas principales de Dalton si alguien te encuentra dices que estas perdida, Quinn estará en el perímetro para que no ocurra eso, otra cosa, te tienes que quitar el uniforme de las animadoras y ponerte este" Enseño un uniforme entallado, la falda era gris y la chaqueta de color azul marino

"Que claro que no, no puedo usar eso, me veré fatal" Kelly se puso a la defensiva

"Calma, solo será un rato" Trato de calmar Quinn

"Habla por ti misma, ya que tu no lo usaras" respondió enojada Kelly

"Tranquila, hazlo por el equipo" Quinn puso ojos de cachorrito mojado

"No me hagas esa cara" trato de mirar a otro lado "Oh, está bien denme eso" se rindió al ultimo

"Sabes que te quiero" esta respondió

"Si, si soy le heroína" dijo de forma sarcástica "Ahorita vuelvo" Se retiro para cambiarse

A los 20 minutos entro Kelly con el uniforme ya puesto, Quinn trato de aguantarse las ganas de reír de como su amiga se quejaba del vestuario que llevaba, y la cara que se cargaba.

"Bien, mejor vámonos ahora porque ya no quiero estar cerca de aquí" Kelly salió rápidamente de la sala de coro

"Bien" Respondió Quinn aguantándose las ganas de reír

El camino transcurrió de puras quejas de Kelly, nada mas Quinn de aguantaba las ganas de reír aun mas.

"Bien llegamos, ahora por favor Kelly, sigue las indicaciones que te dio Shue, no metas la pata, por una vez en tu vida" Quinn en verdad estaba nerviosa

"Tranquila, el plan me lo sé de pies a cabeza, además estas aquí para decirme lo que tengo que hacer no" pregunto Kelly dudosa

"Si, ten ponte el audífono" le entrego el pequeño audífono

"Ok, pongamos en marcha el plan" Kelly dio una sonrisa a Quinn para salir del auto

Kelly, se adentro en Dalton con mas silencio que pudo, en la entrada no había nadie, que le dio una ventaja, abrió el portal de color café, pero parecía que tenia años ahí, porque cuando la abrió rechino como en una película de terror, a si que Kelly De una vez adentro encendió el audífono

(Bien supongo que ya estas adentro) La voz de Quinn sonó

"Claro, pero mejor dejo de hablar, porque pareceré extraña, como tu entenderás" Kelly dejo esto ultimo

(Ok, bueno se supone que ellas ensayan en el salón numero 345, es en el 5 pasillo que vas a ver girando a la izquierda, lo tomas después te vas a la derecha y de ahí vas a encontrar una puerta te metes en ella y te metes en el 2 salón vas a encontrar unas escaleras de forma caracol para bajar al sótano, de ahí te encontraras en un laberinto vas a tomar el 4 pasillo y te metes el 3 salón es donde ensayan) Concluyo Quinn

A Kelly se le cayó la quijada al suelo, no podía creer que esta escuela fuera tan grande, Macknley solo tiene 3 pasillos y unos 20 salones en ellos repartidos, a si que decidió seguir indicaciones de Quinn al estar en la segunda indicación se perdió así que recordó que tenía que buscar unas escaleras, sus zapatillas sonaban por toda la escuela, después de tantas puertas de abrir, y una desgracia ocurrida, ver a unas chavas en su sesión de besos, bueno ni recordarlo, abrió la puerta y estaban las escaleras, se sonaban unas cuantas voces en el 4 pasillo donde le había indicado que estaban a sí que se metió a ese pasillo, y encontró el salón en el interior se escucho la canción de Teenage Dream, típica canción, pensó Kelly.

A los pocos minutos no escucho a Quinn en el audífono a sí que se puso nerviosa, porque no sabía qué hacer, se agacho para ver que le pasaba el audífono, lo que no noto es de que la música había parado y estaban saliendo las chicas del ensayo, Kelly estaba tan cerca de la puerta que cuando una chica de tez morena la abrió fue directo a su cabeza, y de ahí fue puro negro.


End file.
